Inseperable from the Start
by Spindlegal
Summary: Yugi and Yami live in the orphanage and are best friends. But in the blink of an eye everything can turn from fine to a disaster. The story of two friends who never want to let go of each other... One-shot!


Heavy rain had made itself known at the Tokyo Orphanage as it thundered down against the top of the building and rolled down the windows. The children inside the orphanage would watch from inside and think _"Could this day get any worse?"_ And yes, it could and it would. For it was adoption day. The adults who had at some point, met with a child and filled out his or her adoption papers, would be coming to take them to their new homes. A lot of the children were happy to finally be getting out of the orphanage. Others didn't care at all if they had to stay in the dull place. This included two boys. One named Yami and the other named Yugi.

Yugi and Yami were the same age and looked strangely identical despite a few differences. They were also best friends. They were as close as two seven year olds could get. When one of them cried the other would comfort him, if one of them had to go to the bathroom than the other would wait outside the bathroom door. The two were inseparable, but as long as they were together and happy, than nothing else mattered to them. And that's why today's adoption day would change the friends lives forever.

"Jiro, Kano, Takeo, and Yami need to go to the bathroom and wash up for your adoption's. Everyone else, well, go to the dining hall to get some lunch." Mrs. Hensher, one of the workers of the adoption agency announced to the seven year old boys.

The four boys who had been called got off their beds and headed for the bathroom that they had to share. The other five boys walked towards the door.

"Yami!" Yugi waved his friend over who gave him a smile in return.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Come on! Let's go to lunch!" Yugi said as he grabbed his friends hand and dragged him towards the door.

"But I have to get cleaned up. That lady said so." Yami protested as he lightly shook Yugi's hand off of him.

"Why?" Yugi asked as he cocked his head to the side cutely.

Yami just shrugged. He wasn't really paying attention to what Mrs. Hensher was saying.

"I don't know."

"Well come on then!" Yugi once again grabbed his friends hand and tugged on it.

"Ok." Yami smiled as he and Yugi ran through the building, down the stairs, and into the lunchroom.

The lunchroom looked very similar to how a school cafeteria might. It's walls were a colorless gray, the tables were long and rectangular, and sitting on the tables were plates of food, already ready for someone to eat.

"Looks like pizza today." Yugi said as he and Yami grabbed a seat farthest from the depressing window.

"Gross." Yami scrunched up his face in disgust. "I'll take your cheese and you can have my crust."

Yugi nodded as he began to peel the cheese off his pizza and placed it onto Yami's plate. Yami did the same with the crust.

"They should really have more food choices. There's already: pizza Monday, pizza Thursday, and pizza Saturday." Yugi said as he began to nibble on the crust of the food.

"If I hear pizza one more time I just might go insane." Yami laughed.

Yugi giggled at his friend and lightly shook his head. "You say that all the time, but luckily for both me and you, your still perfectly normal."

"Only because you keep my head on straight. If I didn't have you then I'd surely be dead in this place." Yami said as he twirled some of the cheese around his tongue, covering his mouth with sauce in the process.

Yugi wiped the sauce off of Yami's mouth with his thumb. "Well I'm glad we have each other then." he smiled. "You're my best friend in the…" Yugi stretched his arms out wide above his head, "whole world!"

Yami smiled. "I know. And your mine."

The friends then talked about the card game called Duel Monsters. They had seen an advertisement for it in one of the magazines they received and both wanted a deck of cards more than anything. They both happened to have an interest in one particular monster that was called The Dark Magician.

"One day when we get out of here I'm going to get you that card." Yugi said.

"Ok, and I'll-" Yami was cut off.

The boys both spun around in their seats as the cafeteria doors banged open against the walls with a loud SMACK. And in walked Mrs. Hensher. Her eyes darted around the room before they landed on Yami.

"Yami! What are you doing? You were supposed to go with the other boys, not come to the cafeteria!" she hissed as she stomped over to Yugi and Yami's table.

Yami slightly cowered under the glare that Mrs. Hensher gave him.

"Leave him alone!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed his friends hand for comfort.

"Both of you stop this nonsense and Yami, come with me. It's time for you to go home with your new family." she grabbed Yami by the shoulders and pulled him out of his seat and towards the door.

Yami struggled against her as he tried to fight his way back over to his friend. Yugi did the same by jumping out of his seat and running over to Yami.

"Stop it! Don't take him away! Please!" Yugi begged as he once again got a hold of Yami's arm.

"Yugi, let go immediately or you will be punished!" Mrs. Hensher shouted as she tried to pry the two boys apart from each other.

Yami somehow got out of her grip long enough to envelope Yugi in a tight hug. Both boys began to sob uncontrollably.

"Mr. Cowen, a little help!" Mrs. Hensher shouted to the other adoptive agent who was walking through the hallway.

"I don't want to go Yugi! I want to stay with you!" Yami cried as he held his friend tighter.

"I know." Yugi whispered into Yami's hair. "Please don't leave me…"

Yugi was then grabbed by the waist by Mr. Cowen and was being held down as he struggled and screamed to get away.

"Stop it, your hurting him!" Yami tried to help his friend, but was soon grabbed by Mrs. Hensher and dragged out the door.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed as he was forced away from the room. "YUGI!"

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled after his friend.

The dining hall doors then shut and the boy's could no longer see each other.

"For causing such a scene and having a fit, you will be put in time out." Mr. Cowen growled as he jerked Yugi off the floor harshly.

Yugi lifted now dull and red tinted amethyst eyes. On his face all you could see were tears and a shattered and heart broken boy.

A/N- Ok I was just kind of bored and decided to write this. Never done a one-shot before. I was thinking of making this into a story, but I don't know…


End file.
